The Beginning
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: A two-parter about how Sebastian came to work for Moriarty. Rated M for mentions of child abuse and war violence. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a quick author's note to say, that this'll just be two parts and thanks to anyone who reviews. Also, in this story, Sebastian is older than Moriarty.**

* * *

When Sebastian Moran was growing up, his childhood ended at the age of six. This was because of the abuse that his dad did to him. Much of it was just kicking and punching but when he got a little older the violence turned into sexual abuse. To put it blandly, Sebastian was no longer a virgin by the age of ten.

However, on the outside you never would have guessed it. He talked among his peers at school or asked his teachers questions just like any young boy. He seemed well behaved and had plenty of friends so no one ever thought something might be wrong with his life at home.

And still, the abuse continued. When Sebastian turned eleven, his father began to take him hunting whenever he was a 'good boy.' Sebastian was quite good when it came to shooting a gun despite being so young which impressed his father. The abuse, however, didn't stop.

When Sebastian turned thirteen, he and his family moved, meaning that Sebastian was forced to go to a different school. Like his last one, he quickly made friends and no one ever gave a second thought to Sebastian's life at home.

While at the school, he noticed a boy, probably two or three years younger than himself. He was extremely pale with dark eyes and dark hair. He wasn't very tall and had a funny accent, Irish Sebastian was pretty sure of. It was the accent that first made Sebastian notice him.

However, he also became interested in him when he noticed how this boy was so different. He had no friends, as far as Sebastian could tell, and despite the fact that all his teachers were taller than him he talked to them like how one might talk to a retarded child. To say the least, he was very strange.

Then, the day came when Sebastian saw the strange boy apply something to a child's, Carl Powers' Sebastian was pretty sure, shoes. A something that he later found out was poison from the fact that Carl then died in the pool on the visit down to London.

He didn't go to anyone though. For one thing, who would believe him? Even if he was a well behaved boy, he was still a boy and to adults, his story would be something that must have just come out of his imagination. So he did the next thing he could think of.

He confronted the strange boy.

It was in the library, in a far away corner that normally only teachers and older students were seen in. Currently, no one else was there except the boy. He was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and his face contorted as if the stench of rotten eggs filled the air. Sebastian sniffed the air just in case. Yep, no rotten eggs.

"Most of this is wrong."

The boy's sudden words caused Sebastian to jump in surprise and stop walking.

"All these geniuses, none of them were real geniuses. Just normal, boring, stupid people. You're not one of those kinds of people are you?"

His question once again caught Sebastian off guard. Everything about this boy caught Sebastian off guard. So, instead, he asked his own question. "Why did you kill Carl Powers?"

"Hmm, interesting. Maybe you won't be to boring," remarked the boy. Then, in answer to his question said, "He teased me. And I didn't like his clothes."

For a moment there was silence when the boy asked, "Aren't you going to say 'you shouldn't kill someone for something so trivial' or other?"

"He was a brat that wouldn't make it in the world without Daddy and Mummy. He may not have deserved to die but the world certainly won't morn him," replied Sebastian. From the boy's grin, he must have said the right answer.

"Very good," said the boy with a maniac smile. He set the book down, got up, and walked over to Sebastian. "I was worried you might be a softy what with all that's happened to you."

"What do you mean?" The boy pressed his finger against Sebastian's ribs, hard, causing Sebastian to wince and take a step back. "That was caused by a fall."

"You're a good liar and if I didn't already know the truth I might even believe you," replied the boy. "However, you did not get that from falling."

Anyone else and Sebastian would've continued to lie but something about this boy caused Sebastian to say, "My father beat me."

"I know."

"How?"

"I have my sources," the boy replied with another maniac smile. Then, sticking out his hand he said, "My name's James by the way. James Moriarty, but you can just call me Jim."

"Sebastian Moran," Sebastian said, though something told him that Jim already knew that, as he shook his hand.

"I think I'll call you Seb."

"I don't really care for that nickname," commented Sebastian despite the fact that he just knew Jim wouldn't listen.

"That's alright," replied Jim, confirming Sebastian's thoughts.

When they finally let go of each other's hand, Sebastian asked, "Why did you let me see you kill Carl Powers?"

"I'm planning something. I'll need someone nearly as smart as me and someone I know won't get squeamish," replied Jim. "Don't worry; it'll be a while before I call upon your expertise."

Sebastian frowned as he tried to think of what that could mean. He may be an above average student but he certainly wasn't special.

"Don't worry Seb, you'll understand eventually," replied Jim and then, with another maniac smirk, left the library.


	2. Chapter 2

After that meeting with Jim, Sebastian didn't speak to him for the rest of his school years. He saw him in the hall occasionally but they never spoke. Then, on Sebastian's sixteenth birthday, he ran away from home and stopped going to school.

He took the odd jobs, making enough money to keep himself fed and a roof, even if it was a run down one, over his head. Then, when he turned seventeen, he made his first kill and not an animal one.

Before that time, Sebastian had nearly beaten people to death but never actually _to_ death. Also, his first kill was an accident. This man who had been in his late twenties and probably weighed more than Sebastian had started to get on to him for being in this pub that at the time Sebastian had frequented. He had thought Sebastian to young, which he actually was but of course he didn't tell anyone else that.

The man had ended up trying to throw Sebastian out and he had let the taller man drag him out of the bar. However, when they were outside, Sebastian fought violently. In the end, the man fell backwards and broke his neck by landing on the edge of a box. Sebastian then did the next thing that he could think of.

He dragged the man into the sewers and let him get washed away into the Thames. Before he did, though, he removed all clothing and valuables. Neither the man, nor Sebastian were seen at the pub again.

Then, when he turned nineteen, he decided to put his shooting skills to the test and joined the army. He became a sniper and ended up going to Iraq at first but was later transferred to Afghanistan. Sebastian went through the ranks quickly, especially when his age was taken into account. Of course, when you also add in his skills with a gun, it made many higher ups anxious and annoyed.

When he was twenty-nine, however, he made a grave error. He murdered a superior. Granted, no one could prove it was him, Sebastian had made sure of that. Nevertheless, many believed it to be him and in the end, Sebastian became the scapegoat and was given a dishonorable discharge.

On his return to London he came into some hard times. He didn't get depressed or anything like that, but he got in trouble with some of the better known criminals of London. A few he killed but the ones that were the leaders of gangs he had to be more careful of.

For five years things didn't really change. Then one day at a pub, Sebastian's past came back to him.

Sebastian had been sitting at the bar when a finger poked him in the back. Before he turned around, his mind noted that everyone seemed to have moved away from where he was sitting, including the bar tender. Moving slowly, Sebastian turned around to be greeted by an unfamiliar person.

"Hello Seb."

Those words, however, brought it all back to him. He hadn't thought of Jim Moriarty for years, the strange little boy. Now that he knew who it was Sebastian could tell that it was him though. He was still pail with those extremely dark eyes and maniac smirk. He was defiantly below average height as well and that air or arrogance was still there. His clothes looked extremely expensive and seemed too smooth to actually be on a living person. His accent was just the same as well and his voice hadn't gotten any deeper as well.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Jim." At his words it seemed as if the entire room went quit. Sebastian's eyes glanced around the room, wondering what he could've said.

Jim ignored the people's reaction though and responded with, "Yes, it took me a little longer than I thought."

"I'm guessing you mean that plan of yours."

Jim smiled as he said, "I'm pleased you remembered. As I'm sure you also recall, I said I would call upon you when I needed your expertise."

"I suppose you mean my skill with gun," responded Sebastian. Jim confirmed with a nod of his head. "How did you even know that I would have that skill with a gun? I wasn't even a teenager at the time."

"Lucky guess."

"You don't guess," replied Sebastian, sounding as if he had known Jim for years.

Jim only smiled and then held out a card. "Meet me here at five o'clock."

"Why?"

"Call it a job offer," Jim responded as he turned and walked out of the pub. When he was gone, it was as if someone had switched on a switch as life came back to the place.

"Do you have a death wish mister?" asked the bartender, causing Sebastian to turn around.

"Why do you ask?"

"That's the king of crime himself, Moriarty. No one talks to him like that unless if they're suicidal."

Sebastian ignored the man's last statement and instead said, "King of crime? This could be fun." He walked out of the pub, everyone staring at him, wondering who he was. And in truth, Sebastian had been a lowly dishonorably discharged soldier before tonight. Now? Only tomorrow would tell him.


End file.
